In many applications such as drilling, milling, routing, using machine tools, it is necessary to precisely align the tool, e.g. a rotary drill, with a workpiece. Typically this is done by precisely locating a drill jig with respect to a workpiece and then bringing a drill bushing into alignment with the jig. When the two are aligned the drill is advanced through the bushing and jig to the precise position on the workpiece to be drilled. This advancing of the drill is often accomplished by an active mechanical or electrical system or with human or robot assistance. The lateral and angular misalignments between jig and bushing are typically absorbed by the flexibility or adaptability of the person or robot or an automatic system or by mechanical structures with rotational centers at significant distances from the mating point at the end of the drill bushing. Often there can occur with such devices large forces and jamming at the interface of jig and bushing. In addition, there are instances wherein the not insubstantial weight of one or more of the motor drives for the drill rotation, the drill and holder, and even the feed drive, is supported by the compliance device; this added burden can shorten the life of the bushing and/or jig and interfere with the operation of the compliance device. In addition, such devices are best suited for use in the vertical and near vertical orientations.